Before The storm preview
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: ok so basically Sam is dating a girl named Vanessa n screws up, now he has to find a way to get her back full summary inside this is a one shot request for Sam Uley's babygirl Sam/Oc


Sam n Vanessa have been dating 4 a few years n when she comes to see Sam she finds him in bed with Emily Vanessa is heartbroken n shocked she runs out of the house n Sam follows her trying to explain but she don't want to hear it n Sam realizes that he might have just lost Vanessa over a stupid mistake so he tries2 get her back.

This is for Sam Uley's babygirl

.com/watch?v=_8k4MALtSbQ -Before The Storm

Vanessa is owned by Sam Uley's babygirl

I do not own Twilight just a few original characters I have added to this

Anya- Paul's younger sister/ Jacob's imprint

Serena-Charlie n Sue's daughter

Maddie-Jared's imprint

Cheyenne-Jacob's niece

The sound of rain helped me to sleep, even though it was still light outside. I groaned as I covered my ocean blue eyes with a wet wash cloth earlier that day I woke up with a pounding headache. I was just getting back to sleep when there was a knock at my door

"What?" I yelled as I sat up my red bangs covered my ocean blue eyes "If you're not planning to come in then leave!" The door to my apartment opened as I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to my bedroom, I closed my ocean blues n fell back onto my queen sized bed

" Everyone's been worried sick Vanessa" I blinked n looked up I saw none other then Jack Black standing there arms crossed I sighed

"I haven't been feeling well" Jacob looked over at me

"Sam. . ." I looked up at him

"What about him?" I asked Jacob believe it, or not Sam n I have been dating for a few yrs now "Why are you really here Jake?"

"Seeing how I'm some what banned from seeing Anya I thought I'd swing by n hang with ya" I shook my black head; Anya was Jacob's girl friend. Anya still had no idea about Jacob's secret which in my opinion was pretty bad I mean they had been dating just as long as Sam n I have. . . well maybe not that long see thing was Anya was Paul's younger sister.

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

I looked over at Nessa as I waited for an answer I'd hate to see her reaction when she finds out what Sam's been doing, how he's been lying to her right in front of the pack which honestly was getting sick. Now that I thought about it! The more I thought about it the more angrier I became towards Sam for what he was doing to her. I'd so tear him apart if I ever saw her in tears. Nessa was practically family since her's passed away just b4 she n Sam started dating So yeah I had very right to be angry with Sam I sighed; Nessa looked up at me

"Jake?" I heard Vanessa ask

"Hmm" I replied

"Still want to hang?" She asked me I grinned

"Of course"

"Kay" I watched as she carefully got up n got herself ready 20 minutes later I noticed she was standing next to me her shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a semi tight braid "Do you plan on staring at me all day?, Or are you ready?" I chuckled, messing up her black hair

"Of course I'm ready"

"Sure you are" She laughed as she slipped on a pair of black n pink converse. The way she was dressed Nessa would be even giving Bella a run for her money. I walked to the door n held open the apartment door for her as she met up at the door

"Ya know it still bothers Sam you live in Forks not La Push" I told her

"Honestly he needs to get over it I've been living in Forks since I can remember you think he'd get over it by now. I'm so tired of Sam complaining n I'm not moving to La Push anytime soon I already told him that" I rubbed her back

"I know Nessa" I told her as we left No matter what Sam did to Vanessa I swear I will be there for her like I have been for her n Anya all this time. I just hope Sam feels the pain he has caused Vanessa plus I have this gut feeling if Sam breaks Nessa's heart I won't be the only one making him pay after all she's family n not just to me over the past the pack has bonded even more with Vanessa since her first trip to La Push with Bella course that was yrs ago like in her 3rd yr of high school "So do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" I asked her

"Hmm not really" She replied to me we walked down the hall n left the apartment building, n headed down to my car which was parked towards the far side of the parking lot. I sighed; Nessa looked over at me "Jacob?"

"Yeah"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked I heard concern in her still as ever soft voice

"Its nothing to worry about" I admitted to her I hated to lie to Vanessa, but it wasn't my place to tell her I wasn't the one whose cheating on my current girlfriend with Leah n Seth Clearwater's cousin Emily Young. I've met this Emily woman when she came to La Push a few days just b4 Nessa came back from her 2nd yr of collage.

I wasn't to fond of Emily what so ever I pretended to be nice for the sake of Seth not Sam I honestly didn't care if Samuel Uley was the pack leader he could kiss my ass. Years ago back b4 I phased I had over heard Harry n my father talking about how my great grandfather: Ephraim Black was the original pack alpha which meant only one thing being a pack leader ran thru my veins. Remembering that tid bit had me grinning big time "So any ideas where you want to go first?" I asked her as we walked to my car, I unlocked the passenger door n held it open for Vanessa, she slid in n un locked the driver's door, I shut her door b4 going to the driver's side, slid in, and started the engine as I stepped on the gas

"Um I haven't seen Leah n Seth since last spring

"Alright!" I said as I started the car I was still grinning with the idea of how I could kick Sam's wolfish ass n not hurt Vanessa. I felt a pair of eyes on me like I was being watched I turned my black head slightly n noticed Vanessa was looking at me

"Sorry my bad" She smiled back

"No problem" 'God I'd sure as hell would be missing that smile as well as seeing her happy when she finds out about what Sam's been doing with Emily Young behind Vanessa's back' I thought to myself I was so lost in thought that I had no idea how I even managed to drive from Forks to La Push n still keep us n my car in one piece thank god for being a werewolf any who I pulled up in the Clearwater's driveway n shut off the car as the 2 of us walked into the Clearwater's house. Vanessa must've caught Leah's attention coz the next thing I knew was Leah was hugging her both Seth n I shook our black heads

"Long time no see Jacob" I heard a familiar voice I turned towards the couch n saw Charlie; Bella Cullen's father I smiled

"Hey Charlie" I replied back I noticed something was different about Charlie for a reason I didn't know 'He seems more happier then I remember' I thought Seth looked at me n nodded in agreement

"Your right Charlie's been acting more happier n calmer these days even since Nessie's birth" I remembered that Nessie was Bella's hybred daughter I noticed a certain glimmer in Seth's voice when he mentioned her name

"Bro man you didn't like imprint on Nessie did you?" I asked him

"What no? Man, but she does miss you three. . ."

You three meaning?"

"Anya, Nessa, and you duh!" He replied I ran my left hand thru my short spiked black hair

"The Cullens' still in Forks?"

"Yeah still back in the forest clearing"

"I've been meaning to stop by"

"How's Anya?" Seth asked me I shrugged

"Fine I guess I haven't. . ." I was interrupted by a knock at the door, Charlie got up n answered it standing there was none other than my girl Anya. I blinked neither of us moved. . so I made the first move I saw she had been crying I took her trembling body in my arms n held her close "Whose ass do I have to kick?" I asked seriously. Both Leah n Vanessa came back into the living room

" Hey Anya" Vanessa said to her

End of P.O.V

Leah n I walked downstairs from visiting her baby sister Serena. I had to admit she was a doll as I walked into the living room after Leah I saw Anya I noticed that Jacob had a look to kill. I hadn't seen that look in yrs. I knew when it came to Anya's welfare both her older brother Paul, and her boyfriend Jacob were protective, Jacob a bit more. At first Jacob was just boyfriend protective, but 2 yrs ago he wasn't himself n I had wondered why later Sam told me why I was happy for them "Jake?" Jacob looked over at me

"Anya" I heard him say softly to his girlfriend/imprint her russet head came up

"Um hi" She said softly n lowered her head to Jacob's chest

"Is she ok?" I asked

"She'll be fine" Jacob replied harshly. A few seconds of asking how Leah was had been ok, but now I couldn't get her to shut up don't get me wrong Leah was my bestie besides Jake, and Anya, but sometimes she just didn't know when to shut up. I was glad she finally found what we all hoped would be "the one", but geez I couldn't get her to stop talking about him

"So Chief Swan" I started Charlie Swan looked at me from the kitchen

"Vanessa?" Sue asked me

"Yea"

"Would u mind watching Serena in a few months? I know you" I cut her off

"I'd love to" I smiled

"You sure?" Charlie asked me I smiled

"I'm not bust these days n babysitting Serena would be better then spending time listening to my neighbor do who knows what so yes I'm sure Chief" I told him

"Alright then if you're ok with it"

"Honestly I don't mind Serena's a cutie. . she looks a bit like Chief Swan" I admitted Charlie chuckled

"That's b/c she **is** Charlie's daughter" Sue told me

"Oh"

"I had the same problem" Jake told me

"What problem? . . . .I don't"

"Getting used to the fact that Charlie has another daughter" A few minutes later Serena started crying. . Seth bolted from his spot at the kitchen table n went upstairs n just as fast as he left I saw Seth return with Serena; Charlie was in the kitchen when I noticed her reach out for him

"Dada-dada" Serena cried, Charlie turned n took his 9 month old daughter from his step son

"How have u n Sam been?" Sue asked me I shrugged

"I don't know about Sam I haven't seen him since summer break"

"I see"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see the rest of the guys" Jake smirked

"Guess we'll be going. . I'll see you guys later" I heard him say as the 3 of us drove over to Sam's place. As we got out from Jacob's car I heard the sound of running I didn't even have time to move to the side b4 I was tackled by none other than a medium sized dog laughing followed

"See you met Koda" I heard Paul reply as he helped me up

"Guess so. Whose dog is he?" I asked

"He was suppose to be Sam's, but Sam didn't want Koda so I gave him to Anya"

"I see" I don't know why, but I hugged him Paul, he bear hugged me than the 4 of us plus Koda went inside Sam's house. When I went inside the house I saw Jared, Embry, Quil, as well as 2 girls one looked like Jacob only younger

"Girl number 1 is Jared's imprint Maddie, and next to Embry is Jacob's niece Cheyenne"

"Woe full house" I found it a tad bit weird that Cheyenne n Jacob seemed to act the same Jacob has spiked black hair with mocha chocolate eyes where as his niece had honey eyes, and russet shoulder length hair "Hey Maddie, Cheyenne"

"Howdy" Maddie replied softly

"Hiya" I noticed Cheyenne had a bit of Jacob's accent

"So Jared. . . .how long have u n Maddie known each other?"

"Uh give, or take 'bout five yrs" Jared said

"Nice say would any of u guys happen to know if Sam's home?" I asked

"Upstairs" Maddie said a bit louder that time

"I think he's talking with that girl" Cheyenne added I looked at her

"What girl?" I demanded I walked up the stairs to my boyfriends' bedroom. I had idea I was so nervous to see him after so long I exhaled as I continued up the stair, and walked down to where I knew where his room to be

"Sam?" I said my voice was a bit shaky I knocked at the door. . . no answer I took a deep breath, counted to 3, n pushed open the door I gasped what I saw made me want to hurl my current boyfriend of 4 yrs was in bed with another woman n she was straddling him I couldn't believe it

"Who the hell is she Sam?" I asked all my anger now fueled me

"Vanessa. . .look its not what it looks like

"Oh really? Your fucking another woman n she's straddling you like a horse when were you planning on telling me! How long has this been going on? I gave you my heart n this is how u repay me? I honestly thought I meant something to you. I guess that what we had meant shit to you!" I felt hot tears burn my ocean blue eyes "I hate you. . . I fucking hate you Samuel Uley! I never want to see you again you male whore!" I yelled

"Vanessa!"I heard Sam yell as I ran back the way I came I almost tripped down the stair well. Paul stood up, and helped me to the living room

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I heard Vanessa yelling from upstairs I couldn't believe after all this time Sam fucked up n with Emily Young, like the rest of the pack I didn't like her, nor did I pretend to for Sam's sake, but the second I saw Vanessa crying and running down to the kitchen I knew something was up. Only a few of us knew about Sam and Emily. 2 weeks ago I planned on telling Vanessa, but the 2nd I walked into my place, Sam had a few new friends beat me to a bloody pulp. God I hated Sam even more today than 2 weeks ago

"Jake!" Jacob looked over at me "Take Nessa back to your place!" I told him after I helped her into his car.

_**S**_**am's P.O.V**

I sat at the edge of my queen sized bed with my head in my hands as I thought of the biggest mistake I just made I couldn't believe what an ass I was. I just lost Vanessa I had planned to ask her to marry me I reached out n punched the bedroom wall

"Sam?" I heard Emily

"Get out!" I snarled

"I thought"

"I said get out!" My voice got louder n with that a deep growl. Emily stood up, got her stuff, and left right then and there I just wanted to die I was such an ass! I pulled on my pants n ran downstairs I noticed that Jake's Rabbit was still in the driveway I ran outside, I pulled open the door so I could explain to Vanessa what had happened

"I don't want to hear it Samuel you had your chance to be with me, n you washed it down the fucking drain when u fucked her!" She yelled. . well more like croaked seeing how she had been crying for the past 2 hrs

"Vanessa. ."I said "Listen I know I fucked up. . Emily means nothing to me she never did I know what a fool I've been to you I should've bro. . " Vanessa put her hand up to silence me

"I'll never. . .please just go away Sam please I. . " She began crying again in front of me I felt my heart break even more as I watched as her drive away out of my life for the last time. .

As I watched Jake's Rabbit drive away with Vanessa in the back seat I felt this sharp pain deep with it wasn't my heart breaking that had already happened I couldn't figure out this other pain it was far worse than any other pain I had felt in my entire life. It was beyond unbearable

"Sam?" I heard Jared call me

"Yo Sam!" The next voice was hazy everything after that went black

End of P.O.V.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Paul asked Jared as they looked over at Samuel Uley as he lay unconscious on his couch

"I have a feeling I know what happened I've seen Jacob like this with your kid sister" Jared confessed Paul had a hard time believing what Jared was saying "Remember how we at 1st thought it was Leah just b4 Sam met Vanessa n just a few months ago when we thought it was Emily. . . I have a gut feeling Sam's in so much pain from losing Vanessa, b/c Vanessa just so happens to be Sam's imprint" Jared admitted

"That would explain things then" Paul replied as he ran his hand thru his short hair.

**A**s the following months past I found it hard to do anything w/o Sam around I sighed. Apparently according to Jacob that is I was a mess I had tried dating other men, but it just wasn't the same that morning I drove from my place in Forks to the Clearwaters' place in La Push I had the car radio going as a song came on it was by one of my favorite artists-Miley Cyrus so there I was driving thru Forks heading down to La Push singing along to her song

"Yeah, whoa

I know this isn't what I wanted

I never thought I'd come this far

Just thinking back to

Where we started

And how we lost all that

We are

We were young and

Times were easy

But I could see its not the same

**Sam's P.O.V**

Months past since I lost Vanessa after I came to the guys told me why I had been in so much pain. I noticed the radio was on don't ask me why I don't know I just did I noticed it began to rain

"I'm standing here, but

You don't see me

Give it all for that to

Change

And I don't want to lose her,

Don't wanna let her go

Standing out in the rain

Need to know if its over

Cause I will leave you

Alone

Flooded with all this pain

Knowing that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm

Yeah, before the storm

With every strike of lighting

Comes a memory that lasts

And not a word is left unspoken

As thunder starts to crash

Maybe I should give up

Standing out in the rain

Need to know if its over

Cause I will leave you alone"

**End of P.O.V**

I felt like crying as I took the back roads to Sue n Charlie's place

"Flooded with all this pain

Knowing that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm

Trying to keep the light from

Going out

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart

**Sam**

"They always say heart is not a home

**Vanessa**

Without the one who gets you through the storm

**Sam**

"Standing out in the rain

Knowing that its really over

Please don't leave me alone"

**Vanessa**

Flooded with all this pain

Knowing that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm

**Sam**

"Knowing that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm" I noticed I had drifted outside in the rain as I poured my heart out during this song. Honestly right now I could careless if I was getting sick. Caring had left along with Vanessa even though the entire pack wanted to kill me for what I had done to Nessa months ago Jacob, and Anya came to check on me for Billy's sake I heard light footsteps

"He's out here Jake" A female's voice yelled I heard Jacob growl as he approached where I was

"Standing out in the fucking rain trying to get sick will not bring Vanessa back Sam!" I heard Jacob say rudely " Grow a pair of balls n get her back its been almost 6 months!"

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Dad's been worried sick even Charlie we all just want you two to be happy n that only happened when u were together"


End file.
